The Process Force
1.Unite the Player With the Character The process of playing starts with choosing a character class. From a spiritual mechanic standpoint, the moment you choose a character class, you become Lv. 0 within that class. Also, recommitment topractice is one of the most important of spiritual techniques. This step signifies that constant recommitment symbolized by the commitment to a certain skill set. From that point one starts to to think about their own spiritual affiliations and ones own 'destiny' in relation to their life and the spiritual influences that have affected it. The first process is choosing a power and then using your own historical background to convince yourself why you belong in a mythical fantasy world. 2.Increase the Wow Factor The Wow factor is closely related to experience points in classical RPGs, although obviously not as tangible (yet?). The Wow factor is basically anything that will impress you personally and those you share your life with (especially other players) that relates to the power you are learning. To remind you again your power comes from the creative blending of both your own spiritual background and the character class you have chosen. Examples are: reading books or watching movies related to the subject, playing your role well in day to day life, going to a psychic, joining a cult, going on an adventure, taking spiritual seminars or lessons, speaking to intriguing strangers, Going to a glamorous temple, finding a spiritual teacher, attempting to hide in plain site, talking late into the night with a new friend, doing rituals, making things explode, not eating for three days, dropping everything and travelling to India for a month, buying a fancy box for all your game items, practicing yoga, or just praying every spare moment that you have. Really anything awe-inspiring will do. the lawless (talk) 01:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Upon using the system for more time I would say that being hyper aware of the 'theater of your being' and focusing on performing well in the present moment is the best way to increase the wow factor. 3.Paralyze the Doubter There will come a time while increasing the Wow factor (and if you follow the process long enough; many many times) when something so mind blowing and awe-inspiring will happen to you that your conscious mind will not be able to make sense of the situation. This of course is referring to the classical 'miracle'. In this system, the process of miracle making is not important in its physical effects (at least in early game stages) but instead what is important is to force your rational mind to flick the shutdown switch, which it will have no choice but to do as you continue to increase the wow factor. When this happens to you, do not be alarmed, you will be thrown into a non-thinking stupor for hours, days, weeks or months as your brain tries to compute something it just does not have the logic to compute. This will pass and it will not effect your ability to act as you choose, although your friends, family and coworkers will definitely be able to see a difference in your attitude. I would suggest explaining to them the exact event that you experienced as gently as possible without making them anxious... as this will increase the Wow factor, lulz. 4.Dissolve the Doubter Slowly but surely, your rational skeptical mind will work its way back to a place of normal functioning as it once was. Yet of course it will want to fix and rewire the big gaping spaces blown out by the experience of the miracle; this will be your responsibility. During this process it will be important to contemplate the infrastructure of your own fantasy world (in the sense that we all create subjective fantasy worlds to deal with life) and start to think what beliefs and rationalizations you could use to fill those gaps created by an experience of a miracle. This is the process of becoming 'enlightened', or filled with light, or even made to become lighter. As you continue this five point process your mind will become progressively more open to wilder possibilities in life. Yet you will come to find that this is not an overnight process, and furthermore, you'll be glad that it isn't. As one dissolves his doubt, it will become more and more difficult to interact with a society where doubt is seen as one of the greatest virtues (although, lacking doubt will make it much easier to find ways to bypass this conundrum as well). Which is why it becomes so very important to dissolve your doubt well, to make sure that the beliefs and rationalizations you choose to replace old skeptical beliefs still have a place in our modern materialist consumer society as ostracization is always a possibility of those who follow the path of spirit. To put it simply, at this point one must re-craft his inner personality so as to fit in with both his current lifestyle and be integrative with his new experiences. 5.Open Up Groove Space Groove space refers to the curvature of possibility for a certain player or players within a given experience. It is the extent of different responses and their effects at any given moment in time. For example, walking into a friends room and taking something of value is a definite possibility within given groove space, but the moment that action is taken groove space collapses wildly (such as losing the friendship and thus, access to that room), even to extent in the future it could lead to an almost an almost total collapse (such as being thrown in prison, although once you where situated, this would be seen as gaining a totally new and different groove space to interact with). The point though, as stated in this phase, is to open up groove space as much as is allowed by the new faith caused by the paralysis and dissolution of the doubter. A good example I have used with a friend is this: Imagine that you have a job where the position that you hold and your skill in holding it allows you to think to yourself in total certainty, and even act on this certainty if ever you chose, that you could easily just walk away at this moment and not return to your post until your next shift without a reprimand or even a single negative thought from any of your coworkers or superiors. This theoretical situation is a good example of a huge curvature of groovespace. another good one would be a consumate seducer, able to knock on a strangers door and be invited in for coffee. A classical spiritual example of course is meditation, the mind rebels absolutely from its practice, so a person who could sit in internal silence for long periods of time, or to hold and manipulate complex visualizations, would be said to hold a large curvature of groove space in relation to meditation practices. the lawless (talk) 01:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It may be important to point out that upon a few years of dedicated practice, it seems the most important of 'groove spaces' to open up first and foremost would be those of non-aggression, trust and peacefulness, as that is fertile soil for most any desired phenomena to be cultivated, obvious examples aside. after that, just rinse and repeat, ad infinitum. ::Note;; It would be good to familiarize yourself with the information included with The Hero next, to get a full understanding of the game. Links *Character Classes *home